


So Cold In Ireland

by camieru



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camieru/pseuds/camieru
Summary: Boondock Saints!AU, братья Беккеты как братья МакМанусы и Тендо как Ромео





	So Cold In Ireland

      Райли усмехнулся, прикуривая сигарету и пряча зажигалку обратно в карман. Ему не нужно смотреть на Йенси, чтобы знать, что тот делает то же самое, с почти идеальной синхронизацией.  
  
      Они не похожи друг на друга — по крайней мере, не настолько, чтобы их нельзя было различить, — но люди умудряются путать их. Порой им обоим кажется, что для других у них нет имен — есть только Беккеты, братья, парни, есть только «один из Беккетов», — но никак не Райли и Йенси. Они воспринимаются другими, как единый симбиотический организм, как пара синхронистов и неразлучный дуэт.  
  
      Тот парень пока не перепутал их ни разу.  
  
      — Как он сказал его зовут? — Райли выпустил изо рта пар вперемешку с табачным дымом.  
  
      — Тендо, кажется. Возьмем его? — ответил Йенси насмешливо.  
  
      Райли пожал плечами.  
  
      — Звучит неплохо. Давай, прикрытие лишним не будет. Только я не понял, кто он… Латинос?  
  
      Со стороны раздалось раздраженное фырканье.  
  
      — Я стою прямо перед вами, придурки. И я перуано-китаец.  
  
      Парни повернулись к нему; конечно же, они ни на секунду не забывали о его присутствии — о таком нельзя забывать, когда перед тобой абсолютно незнакомый парень пытается побыть третьим в вашем преступном дуэте. Всегда существует шанс, что такой вот абсолютно незнакомый парень окажется не пойми кем и пустит тебе пулю куда-нибудь, откуда тебе определенно не захочется выковыривать — в том случае, если ты еще не будешь в том состоянии, когда делать это уже поздно. Но разговаривать о человеке так, будто его здесь не было, слишком весело, чтобы удержаться — недовольная физиономия Тендо того более чем стоила. Йенси озадаченно посмотрел на брата.  
  
      — Так разве Перу не в Латинской Америке?  
  
      — Ну да, — кивнул Райли, все еще не глядя на Тендо. Он и без этого готов был поспорить, что тот вот-вот закипит, как электрический чайник.  
  
      — То есть, он все-таки латинос?  
  
      — Технически, да, — плечи Райли неопределенно дернулись. — Полагаю, так.  
  
      — А вы, полагаю, наполовину конченные, наполовину идиоты, — огрызнулся Тендо, вызывая у обоих братьев самодовольные улыбки.  
  
      Он не успел ничего сделать и никак среагировать — и не успел бы, даже если бы захотел; оба Беккета дернулись вперед, синхронно, не сговариваясь, и обрушили на его плечи свои лапищи так, что Тендо чудом устоял на ногах.  
  
      — Ты принят, — Йенси чуть наклонился к его опешившему лицу, обдав Тендо табачным дымом. В голове затаилось смутное предчувствие, что все его, казалось бы, успешные попытки бросить курить только что столкнулись с довольно серьезным испытанием.  
  
      Райли позади брата засмеялся.  
  
      — Нет, слушай, его выражение лица просто потрясающее.  
  
      — Согласен, — Йенси отпрянул, вслед за братом убирая руку с плеча Тендо. — Он мне нравится.  
  
      Они зашагали прочь, отчего Тендо почти пришлось их догонять.  
  
      — Хотя, я не понимаю, как перуано-китаец, — толкал свою речь Райли, прекрасно зная, что Тендо за их спинами слышит каждое слово. — Китай от Перу чертовски далеко.  
  
      — Ну мы же притащили сюда свои задницы из Ирландии. Едва ли там расстояние больше.  
  
      — Да, но в Ирландии хоть на английском говорят, как и тут, — Райли продолжал свою мысль. — Едва ли в Перу свободно говорят на китайском. Ну или в Китае каждый может поехать в Перу как нефиг делать. Тендо, ты вот знаешь перуанский?  
  
      — А в Перу разве не на испанском говорят? — предположил Йенси. Тендо буравил их спины взглядом. — Если латиносы, то наверняка на испанском.  
  
      — Я в них совсем не разбираюсь, — хмыкнул Райли. — Тендо?  
  
      Тот раздраженно выдохнул.  
  
      — Там говорят на испанском.  
  
      — Так ты знаешь испанский? — Йенси тут же подхватил мысль брата.  
  
      — Знаю.  
  
      Райли наблюдал за этим молча, лишь ухмыляясь и откровенно веселясь.  
  
      — А можешь сказать что-нибудь на испанском?  
  
      Смерив его недовольным взглядом, Тендо буквально выплюнул:  
  
      — Могу нахрен послать.  
  
      Райли издал глупый смешок, а Йенси с детской радостью на лице улыбнулся.  
  
      — Давай!  
  
      — Нахрен пошел.  
  
      — Это не испанский, — только и ляпнул в ответ Йенси.  
  
      Хохот довольного Райли вполне можно было переклассифицировать в раздел лошадиного ржания, которое тут же резко прервалось, когда Йенси недовольно пихнул его локтем.  
  


***

  
  
      В Ирландии холодно, зябко, сыро; в Бостоне не лучше — в это время года точно. Тендо поежился, приподнимая воротник тяжелого пальто и стараясь не думать о том, как Райли и Йенси могут начать подшучивать над ним. Эти идиоты ничего не смыслят в комфорте и стиле, и ржали, как ненормальные, когда Тендо надел его при них впервые. Все их аргументы были примерно равны «выглядишь так, будто тебя мама одевала». Придурки остаются придурками независимо от того, пашут они на отцовской ферме в Ирландии, или планируют кровавую расправу над парой-других врагов. Тендо не очень хотел воспринимать серьезно насмешки от парней, которые расхаживают в абсолютно одинаковых куртках с меховыми воротниками, словно пытаясь выглядеть одинаково. Глупо, учитывая, что они были абсолютно разными. Тендо казалось, что надо быть конченным идиотом, чтобы не различать их.  
  
      Он потерял счет времени, сколько они уже вместе, но таскаться за Беккетами повсюду хвостом стало его уже почти физической потребностью. Они к нему привыкли, наверное, если позволяли постоянно находиться за их спинами. Хотя Тендо ставил на то, что они просто не воспринимали его как угрозу, что было немного обидно, конечно. Но в их знакомство оба явно дали почувствовать на своей шкуре, что не боятся ничего, и без промедления пустят пару пуль ему в затылок, если вдруг настроение будет соответствующее. Да и Тендо в любом случае не хотел бы с ними враждовать — такие люди куда более привлекательно смотрелись в роли друзей, а не врагов.  
  
      Конечно, всегда оставался вариант, что ему позволено находиться за их спинами только с целью того, чтобы в перестрелке словить пулю вместо них — об этом задумываться не сильно хотелось. Тендо нравилось думать, что они и впрямь ему симпатизируют.  
  
      Тендо нравилось не думать о будущем и о том, что будет с ними завтра — может, их поймают, может быть, убьют. То, что он получал, даже просто находясь в их обществе, перевешивало любые нависающие над ними мрачные перспективы.  
  
      Он перевел взгляд с затылка Райли на Йенси. Те держались так, будто и не покидали страну на несколько лет, и сейчас чувствовали себя, как дома.  
  
      Трудно было ими не восхищаться. Даже когда эти двое напивались в пабе какого-то своего друга в хлам, они умудрялись, кажется, на километр вокруг распространять свою ауру крутых парней, которым все нипочем. Рядом с ними Тендо чувствовал себя немного неловко — он не был уверен, что, будучи настолько пьяным, вообще сообразит, в какую сторону надо стрелять; Йенси же в одну из пьянок ухитрился на спор выстрелить ровно в четвертак, приведя монету в полную негодность. Под задорный гогот брата он подарил ее Тендо, безбожно пьяному и неумело скрывавшему восхищение. Тендо не признался бы им обоим в этом, но с тех самых пор он хранил ее в нагрудном кармане рубашки. Истории о пулях, остановленных нательным крестом или мелочью в кармане казались слишком хорошими, чтобы быть правдой, но маленькая крупица суеверности вкупе с сентиментальностью не дали выбросить такой талисман.  
  
      И когда он, в очередной раз пьяный до трясущихся и подкашивающихся коленей, вывалился из паба — с такой грациозностью слово «вышел» не походило совсем, — тут же привалился к холодной кирпичной стене. Наверное она была холодной, точно должна была, но он был слишком не в состоянии воспринимать такие незначительные мелочи. Йенси и Райли стояли рядом, чуть более прямо, чем Тендо — настолько, что могли себе позволить не опираться на вертикальные поверхности.  
  
      Беккеты уже вовсю дымили и громко смеялись над какой-то своей шуткой — Тендо уже почти не улавливал ход их рассуждения, да и они сами вряд ли. Холодный осенний воздух неприятно обжигал легкие, пока Тендо, зажав сигарету в зубах — он забил к черту на все попытки бросить и просто сдался в компании этих двоих, — в поисках зажигалки меланхолично похлопывал по всем карманам, в основном, конечно, промахиваясь. Рядом послышался смех Йенси.  
  
      — Дай ему зажигалку, Райли.  
  
      — Я за ней не полезу, иди к черту. И ты ближе, так что доставай свою, — огрызнулся тот беззлобно.  
  
      — У меня руки замерзли, я не хочу трогать металлическую зажигалку, — Йенси пьяно засмеялся. — Не будь задницей, Райли.  
  
      — Купи себе пластиковую, тупица, — Райли с глупой усмешкой показал брату средний палец, это Тендо увидел отчетливо и тоже улыбнулся, из последних сил стараясь не выронить сигарету изо рта.  
  
      — Хрен с тобой, — голос Йенси не звучал обиженно. Вообще не похоже было, чтобы они пытались хоть когда-нибудь по-настоящему оскорбить друг друга. — Тендо, стой смирно.  
  
      Тендо поднял на него осоловелый взгляд, пытаясь понять, что тот от него хочет.  
  
      С глухим шлепком уперев руку в стену прямо около головы Тендо, для большей устойчивости, Йенси наклонился головой прямо к нему, сконцентрировав всю свою силу воли, чтобы не потерять равновесие.  
  
      Тендо и впрямь замер, но даже не столько потому, что ему и было сказано так поступить, а потому, что его хмельной мозг с особым любопытством обрабатывал получаемую картинку того, как Йенси очень аккуратно пытается ткнуть концом своей тлеющей сигареты в его. Справедливости ради стоило признать, что не дергаться и не тупить — объективно единственное, чем мог помочь в данной ситуации Тендо. Райли на фоне явно отпустил непотребную шутку, разобрать которую сейчас было выше возможностей Тендо. Йенси хотел что-то ответить, но тогда ему бы пришлось начинать весь процесс стыковки заново, так что ему оставалось лишь недовольно фыркнуть и выпустить уголком рта дым.  
  
      Как только у Йенси, наконец, получилось попасть плавно тлеющей сигаретой, Тендо незамедлительно сделал глубокий вдох, и на конце его сигареты тускло засветился огонек. Кое-как сфокусировав взгляд на результате, Йенси лениво отпрянул, отталкиваясь ладонью от стены.  
  
      В голове Тендо вяло пронеслась мысль, что не надо бы больше пить так много, а то даже уши начинает закладывать — иначе как объяснить, что Райли перестал ржать над сложившейся ситуацией.  
  
      А еще ему слишком неловко каждый раз поутру осознавать, что братья снова вели его домой под руки, не переставая подшучивать и смеяться.  
  


***

  
  
      Тендо старался не всхлипывать, но тщетно. Конечно, он делал это не слишком уж громко, но все равно заметно.  
  
      Его дядя похвалил его за то, что Беккеты назвали его толковым, покойный дедушка тоже гордился бы им — его взяли в свою банду двое самых известных парней всего преступного мира Бруклина, дали оружие и считают его равным себе, — это как минимум уважительная причина для того, чтобы позволить себе тихо плакать над пустым стаканом от виски.  
  
      Оба Беккета заглядывали ему в лицо, наклонившись над барной стойкой.  
  
      — Он что, плачет? — с недоумением спросил Райли.  
  
      — Кажется, мы сломали его, — ответил Йенси.  
  
      Фыркнув, Тендо принялся утирать глаза рукавом рубашки.  
  
      — Идите к черту, придурки.  
  
      — Нет, вроде ведет себя как обычно, — Райли пожал плечами. — Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я?  
  
      Одновременно они начали подниматься со своих стульев.  
  
      — Конечно, — хмыкнул Йенси, — малышу Тендо больше не наливать.  
  
      Тендо убрал руку от лица и закатил глаза к потолку, слезая вслед за ними.  
  
      — Я вас ненавижу.  
  
      Со смехом Райли и Йенси закинули руки ему на плечи, одновременно поддерживая. Йенси легонько пихнул его кулаком в бок.  
  
      — Нет, приятель, ты нас любишь, — с усмешкой проговорил он, и Райли подхватил:  
  
      — Если бы ты нас так ненавидел, как говоришь, ты бы не проводил с нами все свое время.  
  
      — Так что не обманывай себя, Тендо, — Йенси ударил кулаком о протянутый кулак Райли и вся троица, пьяновато пошатываясь, вышла прочь из паба.  
  


***

  
  
      Райли сидел на своей койке, перебинтованный и побитый; Йенси же бесцеремонно сел на край одеяла Тендо. В перестрелке тому досталось гораздо сильнее, чем им двоим — с одной стороны, Райли немного мучила совесть, и он видел, что Йенси винит себя еще сильнее, с другой же Тендо — взрослый мальчик и никто его силком не заставлял идти с другими взрослыми мальчиками стрелять по другим бандитам. Он знал, на что шел. Конечно, Йенси эта мысль нисколько не утешала.  
  
      — Он выкарабкается, — просто бросил он Йенси. — Не беспокойся о нем.  
  
      Переведя взгляд с бессознательного Тендо, Йенси поднял голову и ухмыльнулся брату.  
  
      — До тех пор не дергаемся.  
  
      Райли усмехнулся.  
  
      — Да знаю я, что ты без него не уйдешь.  
  
      Йенси вновь повернулся к Тендо и с недовольным выражением лица принялся неумело поправлять тому пряди волос.  
  
      — Надеюсь, он скоро очухается, — буркнул он, — и приведет свою прическу в порядок, а то так он выглядит еще хуже, чем обычно.  
  
      Райли старательно пытался удержать смешок в себе.  
  
      Слава богу, у них даже в тюрьме куча своих людей — задерживаться надолго не было никакого желания. Если бы не лежащий в отключке Тендо — их бы тут уже давно не было.  
  
      — Согласен, в таком виде его в люди выпускать нельзя. Ждем, когда он поправится, приведет свою прическу в божеский вид и драпаем к хренам отсюда.  
  
      — Обратно в Ирландию? — спросил Йенси.  
  
      — Ну, я думаю, наш старик не выгонит тебя с ним из дома, — Райли все-таки не сдержал смех, который тут же болезненно отозвался в перебинтованной грудной клетке.  
  
      — Надеюсь, — с улыбкой хмыкнул Йенси, с чувством выполненного долга убирая руку от растрепанных волос Тендо.


End file.
